Love From Beyond Eternity
by kitzarina
Summary: Mamoru was finally able to get back to Usagi's heart, but now she has lost him forever. But who is this mysterious stranger around Tokyo, and what is his connection to the LunarStar Ninja? Takes place in Sailor MoonR--please review/comment! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story to be published on fanfiction.net, and I hope you all enjoy it! PLEEEEEEEASE use the little comment box at the bottom of the page…your reviews and comments mean SOO much!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company do not belong to me! I can barely draw, so how in the heck would I create an entire manga?? So please don't sue me…I need to save all my money for college applications next year. ^_^  
  
~*~ Part One ~*~  
  
Hi! My name is Tsukino Usagi. I am 14 years old and am in 8th grade at Crossroads Junior High. I'm a...well, let's just say that I am a less than stellar student. I have the greatest friends in the world, and until recently, I had the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for; his name is Chiba Mamoru. He broke up with me a couple weeks ago.  
  
He never gave me a real answer, just said that he didn't love me anymore. As if! We've been destined for each other since a thousand years ago on the Moon Kingdom. We'll be the rulers of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century and have a daughter named Chibi-usa. How could he not love me?!?  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Usagi was completely devastated. Her Mamo-chan really didn't love her. She had always felt in the back of her mind that he did, but after their conversation earlier that day, the feeling had disappeared.  
  
   
  
*flashback*  
  
"God Usagi! Just leave me alone! Why would I ever love an annoying, whiny, clumsy, obnoxious brat like you?!?! Sorry, but I like my girls to have class!!!"  
  
"I know you can't mean that...do you?"  
  
"Trust me, I do."  
  
"But...Mamoru...then why did you pretend to love me? Or if you ever did, what made you stop?"  
  
"I did it because I felt obliged to because of our past. I'm sorry Usagi, but until you grow up and get a life, I can't STAND to be anywhere near you!!!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
   
  
'Oh Mamoru, how could you say such hateful and cruel things?!?'  
  
'Because they're true. You ARE an obnoxious brat. No one really loves you,' a voice inside her head told her.  
  
"Mamoru, please! I can change; just give me another chance!" Suddenly, a lightning bolt cracked the sky. It was pouring down rain; a typical 'dark and stormy night.' Usagi's parents had gone to a movie with her little brother Shingo and Chibi-usa; Usagi had to stay home as punishment for flunking her algebra test. Luna was hanging out at the temple with Rei, trying to find out more about Rubeus, leaving Usagi free to follow through with the one thought that flashed repeatedly through her mind. 'No one cares. Just go and leave it all behind. Nothing left, maybe he'll realize how wrong he was once you're gone.'  
  
"You know, I do need a way out! There IS nothing left!!!" She said aloud, as if the deed she was about to do she was performing to some invisible audience. She walked into her parents' room and grabbed a blue shoebox off the top shelf of their closet. She walked back to her room and locked the door. She stood next to her desk and set down the box. Usagi opened the lid and took out her dad's hand gun...  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Mamoru was having a very restless sleep. He kept seeing visions of his beautiful Usako. Only she wasn't HIS Usako anymore. Suddenly, in the back of his mind he heard a little voice singing, She's in danger. She's in danger. He woke up with a jolt and changed clothes, sensing that it was something MUCH more serious than a youma. A minute later, he was dressed and ready to go. He jumped on his motorcycle and began driving over to Usagi's home.  
  
When he got there, the only light in the house was coming from her room, and Mamoru sensed that something horrible was about to take place.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Usagi put the gun to her head and cocked it. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Mamoru climbed through the window. "No Usagi, don't do it!!!"  
  
"Go away. I don't need you. You never loved me; it was all just a cruel lie. Just go away and leave me alone! Shouldn't be too hard for you; you've done it numerous times before," she cried out bitterly, the gun never leaving her head.  
  
"Usako, you aren't thinking straight. Put down the gun and talk to me."  
  
"Dammit Mamoru, don't call me that! You've lost...no, you've abandoned any right you ever had to calling me a pet name. Now just fuck off and leave me alone."  
  
"Usagi, I still love you. I always have and I always will. You mean absolutely everything to me Usako," he said, inching closer to her with every word.  
  
"Mamoru, I said leave me alone," screamed Usagi wildly, her eyes flashing. "You are so full of bullshit! Ever since we found out about Serenity and Endymion, you've done nothing but cause me unthinkable pain. And I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. Because I am just an annoying, clumsy, obnoxious brat you know. That's me...always the quitter. I guess I'm just too damn WEAK, aren't I?! I'm just a pathetic little crybaby, right?!"  
  
Mamoru was shocked at how deeply he had hurt her. It was a slap in the face to hear his careless words of that afternoon thrown at him with so much bitterness and venom. "Please Usagi, please give me another chance. I swear I'll never hurt you again..."  
  
"Bullshit," whispered Usagi, tears streaming down her face. "You are such a mother fucking liar Mamoru...why in hell should I believe you this time?!" Her hands began shaking with her rage and pain, but the gun never left her temple.  
  
Mamoru looked out at the moon and sighed. "Because I love you more than anything there ever was or will be. You are my world and my eternity. We have a special bond connecting us, and no matter how hard people try, it will never break. I need you Usako, please don't take your life because of me." His voice trembled at the very thought.  
  
"Then why in hell did you break up with me, dammit," asked Usagi.  
  
"Because...I kept having this dream--I still have it. It shows us getting married and then you become Serenity and everything shatters. Then this strange voice warns me to stay away from you, or else you'll be in terrible danger. It was killing me every bit as much as it was killing you. I need you Usagi, and I can't live without you. It something ever happened to you..." Mamoru shuddered at the thought. "Usako, I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his arms around her and took the gun from her trembling hand and set it down on the desk. She was sobbing.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too odango atama." Usagi smiled slightly through her tears. Mamoru pressed her closer to his body. "Please stop crying Usako. I swear, everything will be all right. I will never leave you again." He lifted her face to his and kissed her fiercely and passionately.  
  
Usagi pushed into the kiss so hard that Mamoru accidentally bumped into her desk. The bump made the gun go off, and suddenly, Mamoru slumped forward into her arms. Usagi was terrified. 'Is he still alive?' She could feel his heard beating. "Oh Mamo-chan..." She started crying hysterically again at the thought of losing him yet again. She laid him gently down on the floor and kissed him all over his face. She then ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911. 'Oh God, I hope he's all right!' her mind screamed.  


	2. Part 2

Hi again! :) I decided to just upload everything I have on this story right now all at once. I haven't worked on it for ages, but maybe reader feedback will help re-ignite the spark of creativity! So if you like this at all, let me know…maybe you'll end up being my muse! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, blah blah blah. It belongs to Naoko- san (but if she's willing to share the copyright, I'd be more than happy to oblige! ^_^).  
  
~*~ Part Two ~*~  
  
After calling 911, Usagi paged her parents at the movie theater. Ikuko Tsukino was the one who called back, which is what Usagi was hoping for. Her mom, Usagi thought, would handle the situation 10 times better than her dad would ever have been able to. Usagi was crying so hard that she was hardly able to tell her mother about Mamoru. Her mom quickly said that they were on their way home and tried unsuccessfully to calm Usagi down.  
  
"But what if he doesn't make it? Oh mama, I'm so scared!"  
  
"Shh. It'll be okay Usa. We'll be there soon. I love you honey."  
  
"Love you too mama."  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
The ambulance arrived and Usagi led them to her room. The paramedics put Mamoru on a stretcher and hooked him up to an IV. Usagi wanted to ride to the hospital in the ambulance with him, but the medics wouldn't let her because they said she was too young. As they were loading Mamoru into the ambulance, she lovingly kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Just as the ambulance drove off, Usagi's parents pulled into the driveway. Usagi's mother immediately got out of the car and hugged her daughter close to her. Usagi was still sobbing uncontrollably. Her dad took Shingo and Chibi-usa into the house and told them to get ready for bed. Usagi decided she would do the same, but she was terrified of her room, so she fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of her Mamo-chan.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
The ambulance pulled into the hospital driveway, and Mamoru was immediately unloaded and taken to surgery. The bullet had punctured one of his lungs, so it had to be removed. After the removal of his lung, he was moved to the intensive care unit because he was in critical condition. The surgery had left him in a coma, and he was hooked up to all sorts of machines and tubes. The whole time he was trapped in the coma, his dreams were filled with visions of Serenity.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Usagi practically lived at the hospital. As soon as school was out each day, she rushed over to the hospital, and would walk quickly to Mamoru's room, where she would stay until visiting hours were over at 9. She spent so much time at the hospital that all the nurses knew who she was and even knew her name. She spent all her time sitting next to his hospital bed and holding his hand in hers, and then she would talk to him. She talked to him about all sorts of things, like how her day had gone, her most recent fight with Rei, and stuff like that. One day as she sat there holding his hand, it occurred to her that there hadn't been a youma attack since the accident, which puzzled her. Even with the stray thoughts running through her head, Usagi couldn't shake her feeling of guilt about the accident. 'If it weren't for me, he would still be alright...'  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
One day she was sitting next to the bed doing her homework (the accident had made her more studious), when suddenly she heard a groan. She looked up immediately and saw Mamoru starting to come out of his coma.  
  
"Mamoru?!?! Oh my god, Mamo-chan!!! You're awake!!! You're going to be okay!!!!! Oh, I missed you so much!!!!!!!"  
  
"Usa?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's me!!!!"  
  
"Oh Usako..."  
  
"I'm so sorry--" Usagi said, kneeling beside the bed, starting to cry.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, I know it was an accident. Hey, better me than you, right?"  
  
"Don't say that. You'll be all right, I just know it. The doctors said that once you came out of your coma you would have a 75% chance that you'd live. The bullet punctured one of your lungs, so you only have one lung now. Oh Mamo-chan...this whole thing has helped me realize more than ever before just how much I need you. Please Mamo, just promise me that you'll never leave me ever again."  
  
"I promise Usako. I would never even dream of it. I missed you too. I dreamed of you the whole time I was in my coma. I kept dreaming that I was holding Serenity in my arms. And then I woke up and saw you staring at me...you looked like an angel with your vibrant blue eyes and shimmering gold hair...an angel sent from the moon to look after me..."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, you are so sweet." She wanted to hold him so badly, but it was impossible with all of the tubes he was hooked up to. So instead she kissed him more passionately and tenderly than she ever had before. It definitely ranked in the top 3 of the best kisses they had ever had together. He began kissing her all over; on her neck, her forehead, her cheek, her hands, her eyes, and her lips. It was as if he was trying to make up for all the kisses he had missed while in his coma.  
  
Suddenly, he handed her a red rose out of nowhere. "This rose symbolizes everything you mean to me Usako. It symbolizes the Moon Kingdom, the present battles against evil, and Crystal Tokyo. This rose will never die, because my love for you will never die. It can never be broken, just as our bond cannot be broken, and it is as sweet and pure as you are, my love. I need you Usako, I love you so much it makes my heart ache."  
  
She smiled and pulled their star locket from her pocket, handing it to him. "This too symbolizes our love Mamo-chan. It's beautiful melody will play on forever, powered by our eternal love. It's song will never change, just as my love for you will never change. As our love grows stronger, this locket will remain an unchanged testimony of our devotion. I love you Mamoru. Please keep this by your bedside and think of me while you are recovering. I promise I will visit you everyday after school. I have to go now, scout meeting. And regardless, Rei will eat me alive if I am late. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mamo-chan."  
  
"Bye Usa. See you tomorrow. I look forward to it." He kissed her. As she walked out of the door, he smiled. After he was sure that she was gone, he began coughing violently. 'Oh now what's wrong? I hope it's nothing serious; I did promise her that I would stay with her forever...I hope that I don't have to break this promise.'  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
As it turned out, Mamoru had contracted pneumonia, which is just about the worst possible thing that could've happened to him. In his weakened state, his antibodies simply couldn't ward off the disease. As the night progressed, he got worse. Finally, while Usagi was in school the next day, she received a phone call from the hospital. She was told that Mamoru had been asking for her and that it was urgent. She left school and ran for the hospital, wondering what could've happened.  
  
As she ran towards Mamoru's ward, she ran into his doctor (literally). After helping him pick up all of his charts, she asked him what had happened. He told her that Mamoru had contracted pneumonia and that his chances were looking pretty slim. He just didn't have the heart to tell her that Mamoru was dying.  
  
Usagi ran into the room and found him asleep. She moved her chair right up to the edge of the bed and began caressing his hand. Suddenly, she heard the star locket begin to play. She looked up and saw Mamoru smiling lovingly at her.  
  
"Usako...I am so sorry, but it looks like I am going to have to break my promise. I have failed you my princess...and I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan, please don't talk like that! You are going to be fine. Remember, we are going to get married and rule Crystal Tokyo together as Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. Chibi-usa is our daughter. You will live! You have to! I need you so much, I can't live without you. Please Mamoru, please, you have to try!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Usako. I promise that somehow, I will find a way back to you, and this is a promise that I will keep. I love you Usako." Suddenly, his breathing got very shallow and labored.  
  
"I just want you to know that I will...always be with you. You mean everything to me. I...love you Usako...Serenity...with all my heart..." Suddenly his eyes closed and the world faded out for Chiba Mamoru. There was an annoying buzz as his heart rate on the life monitor went flat. The locket played on.  
  
Usagi began sobbing violently. "NOOOO!!!! Mamo-chan!!!!! Come back!!! I need you!!!! Please come back Mamoru!!! Oh God...Mamoru, Endymion, please...." She looked up at his face; it was peacefully still. 'Oh God, he looks like he's still alive...he is so beautiful...' She began kissing him as if she thought that could bring him back to life. First his fingers, then the rest of his hands, and his eyes, his forehead, and finally his mouth, which was still warm.  
  
The doctor had heard Usagi's pleas and came in and saw her holding his limp hand next to her face and rocking back and forth whispering, "Mamo-chan" over and over while tears streamed down her face. The doctor walked up to her and tried to get her to let go of Mamoru. She resisted at first, but finally gave in, and he was able to lead her out of the room. She cried into the doctor's lab coat. He lead her out into the lobby and called her parents.  
  
As the doctor led Usagi from the room, a nurse walked into the room. She unhooked Mamoru from all of the equipment and looked at him with a sad look on her face. He was so young and had had so much going for him, she thought to herself. She took the sheet from the bed and covered his face with it.  
  
And the star locket played on... 


	3. Part 3

The hardest thing about posting these all at once is that it's extremely difficult to be creative with my little intro thingies. So sorry if I bore you…I really can come up with some QUITE entertaining author notes when the spirit so moves me. And don't judge me too harshly for this fic—I wrote it about 2 years ago. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine…never has been, never will be. These will be more creative if I ever post new sections as well. ^_^  
  
~*~ Part Three ~*~  
  
Needless to say, Usagi was completely devastated by Mamoru's death. She refused to eat or do anything but lay in bed all day sleeping or crying. "It's so unfair! I just got him back, and then I lost him forever." She would frequently cry over the star locket and the rose that Mamoru had given her. The rose, which had been his last gift to her, had been true to his words. It had retained its red blossom, and was still beautifully fragrant.  
  
Chibi-usa had disappeared the day he died, with only the senshi and Usagi to remember her even existing. Every time Usagi mentioned her to her parents, they acted as if Usagi had gone crazy.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
A few weeks after Mamoru's death, the funeral was held. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a vibrant blue color and the sun was shining brightly. The day clashed with the somber mood a funeral should have, but everyone thought it was very fitting. He was to be buried in the rose gardens he had loved so much, the same gardens where Usagi had spent many hours together.  
  
Despite her seemingly endless depression, Usagi was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was in her famous odangos and she had on shimmering pink eye shadow and a light pink lip-gloss. She was wearing a short spaghetti strap black dress with a matching mid-length cardigan. On her feet were a pair of strappy black sandals with 3 1/2" heels. Around her neck, she was wearing a beautiful silver necklace with charm of a crescent moon and a rose on it. Her eyes, which were the same vibrant color as the sky, were two reflective pools of infinite pain and sadness. This was the only flaw in her angelic beauty.  
  
As they arrived, Usagi couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the roses. She quickly spotted Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They saw Usagi and ran over to where she was standing. They all immediately enveloped her in a group hug. Rei whispered, "Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry. I know how hard this must be for you. Just remember--I'll always be here for you."  
  
She looked at her friend with tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you Rei. You don't know how much that means to me--especially coming from you." She individually thanked each one of her friends for all their support. Then she realized that the service was about to start and took a seat up front next to her parents.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Since Mamoru had no known living relatives, Usagi was chosen to give the eulogy. She had always been scared of talking in front of lots of people, and the fact that this was such a sensitive and personal topic made things even harder. She had to make sure not to mention the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, or Crystal Tokyo.  
  
She stepped up to the podium that was a little to the left and forward from the coffin. It was to be an open coffin funeral. She looked out and saw her parents and Shingo, Ami and her mother, Rei, Grandpa, and Yuuichirou, Makoto, Minako and her parents, Motoki and Unazuki, Naru and Gurio, and Luna and Artemis. 'You can do this Usagi. Just tell the truth.'  
  
"Hello? My name is Tsukino Usagi. Mamo-chan, I mean Mamoru, was my boyfriend. Although we didn't get along for a long time, we grew to love each other. I know that he was a lot older than me, but that never really mattered. He was always a perfect gentleman.  
  
"If you had told me a year ago that I would be going out with Mamoru, I would have laughed right in your face. He would always make fun of me and call me insulting names, like "odango atama." I realize now that we are soul mates, and destined to be together for the rest of eternity. I know those are some pretty hefty words for a fourteen year old, but I know that it is completely and totally true. We are simply meant to be." She looked over at the coffin and suddenly started sobbing and sank to her knees.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, I can't believe you're gone..."  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako all rushed over to their friend. Minako hugged her and asked,, "Usa-chan, are you all right girl?"  
  
"Oh Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan...I miss him so much. He was my entire world and now he's gone forever. God...this is pure hell. I feel as if someone has ripped out my heart, shot it, and stomped on it. The pain is unbearable..."  
  
"It's okay Usa-chan; we'll ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what," said Mako.  
  
"Yeah, exactly," echoed all the other Senshi.  
  
Usagi looked up with a wan smile on her face and said, "Thanks you guys; you're the best." She got to her feet and walked over to where the coffin was. She looked down at the face of the man she loved with every fiber of her being. She bent over and kissed him long and passionately on the lips. She took the star locket out of her purse and placed it in his hand. She stroked his raven hair.  
  
"I'll never forget you my love. You'll be in my hear forever and a day. I can feel you watching down on me...oh Mamoru, I love you so much; much more than you'll ever be able to know. Good-bye my dearest Mamo-chan. Tears were running rapidly down her face. She kissed him once more and turned around and left. The star locket played its enchanting and unchanging still, even as they were burying Mamoru's coffin.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
"Rubeus," hissed the Wiseman, "we are rapidly gaining ground in the future. The time to act is now!"  
  
"But how can this be? Why have the tables turned all of a sudden?"  
  
"It appears as if the King has suddenly vanished into thin air. Neo-Queen Serenity is still armed with the ginzuishou and has her Senshi still assisting her, but without Endymion, her power is diminished; she can not hang on forever."  
  
"But I thought that Serenity was trapped in the palace because of the rabbit."  
  
"The Small Lady has vanished, like Endymion. Something must have happened to him here in the past."  
  
"Perfect! Now all we have to do is get the ginzuishou from that wretched Sailor Moon, get rid of her and the rest of her Senshi, and the future is ours for the taking. Prince Demando should be quite pleased with us," said Rubeus with an evil smile on his face. 


	4. Part 4

Sorry if that last one was a little too sappy for some of ya…but I can't promise that this chapter will be much better. Oh wait—this is the action chapter! Yee-haw. :) Even though I'm sure she won't care anymore (since we haven't talked for about 2 years), I must give credit where it's due. The entire fight sequence was written by my then-editor, Danielle. She has a really awesome fic called "Usagi, Vampire Slayer" on moonromance.com. Enjoy mes petites!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm Sailor Moon! But…I do not belong to KT. So be sure to remember that I belong to Miss Naoko-san, and don't harass this poor girl. Sailor Moon says! *teehee*  
  
~*~ Part Four ~*~  
  
As soon as the Tsukinos got home from the funeral, which hadn't completely ended until around 8:00, Usagi ran upstairs to her room and went to bed. As she was lying there, she looked at the necklace she had been wearing earlier. She could still remember the day Mamoru had given it to her. It had been a beautiful afternoon in late spring when the rose bushes were in their prime...  
  
   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Almost Usako...there. You can open them now."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and saw Mamoru smiling at her. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a silver necklace. It had a charm of a crescent moon and rose on it.  
  
"Oh my God...Mamo-chan...it's beautiful! How in the world could you ever afford it???"  
  
"That isn't important Usagi. I would do absolutely anything for you Usako, and you know it. What is important is the intensity with which I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me Usako. Before I met you, I was completely alone. Now you are my family, and I love you so much for it."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan...I love you too...oh so much," said Usagi as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Mamoru put on a fake pout. "What? You mean that's it???"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Heh--not if I can help it. Come here you and let me show you what you're missing." Mamoru grabbed Usagi and started tickling her relentlessly. Usagi kicked and tried to escape as she cried out,  
  
"Hahaha...Mamo-chan, this isn't fair!!!!! Let me....hahaha...go!!!!! Boy, you are....eeeeeeek....asking for it!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Mamoru stopped, still holding Usagi in his arms. He stared into her eyes and whispered, "I love you odango atama."  
  
"I love you too Mamo-chan," whispered Usagi and they started kissing.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
   
  
'That was only a week or so before Chibi-usa showed up,' thought Usagi. 'And then I lost the necklace and I was so upset....but I found it again earlier this morning. I swear, I will NEVER take it off EVER again!!!!!'  
  
Suddenly, her wrist communicator started beeping. She quickly answered it. "Yes? This is Usagi. What's wrong?"  
  
"Usa-chan...there's a youma. This one is really strong--almost as bad as the Doom 'n' Gloom Girls! We need you _now_," said Ami.  
  
'Aww, shit. This is just what I need...but senshi business first Usagi...' "K Mercury; I'll be right there."  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Usagi raced to where the other scouts were fighting the Youma, and they were all quickly weakening. "Senshi! Hang on, I'm gonna take this trash out. Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" She shouted, activating her transformation sequence. "Hey nasty thing! Why don't you come pick on something your own size, like me!" The Youma turned around and stared at Sailor Moon. Growling loudly, it turned and raced toward her, claws and teeth bared menacingly. As it approached, it shot knife like claws at her, while preparing to slash her with its other hand. "Ahh!" Sailor Moon screamed as she barely dodged out of the way. "All right, you dirty piece of trash, you are going down! Moon Princess..." Before she could finish her attack, the youma had turned back towards her, and was charging yet again. She stopped her attack and ran quickly out of the way, unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough, and the youma's claw lodged in her leg. "AHHH!" She cried out as it struck, immediately falling to the ground, unable to move.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Just as the youma was about to come in for the kill, a silver rose streaked by. Sailor Moon hopefully turned around to see who had thrown it. 'Could it be...'  
  
She saw a young man standing with his arms crossed. He had very long, black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail, held by a silver clip. There was a silver Zorro-like mask covering his face. He had on a black martial arts kimono that had a silver symbol of the moon combined with a star on the front, and was tied with a silver belt. The mysterious stranger yelled out, "Sailor Moon! Use your cutie moon rod while it's still distracted!"  
  
Sailor Moon slowly and painfully got up and took out her cutie moon rod and yelled, "Moon princess halation!!!" The youma yelled out in agony and turned into a pile of dust, leaving only a darkened gem to show it had been there.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly turned towards the mysterious stranger. She cried out, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Lunar StarNinja. I am an ally, that's all you need to know. Good bye for now," he called back to her, already starting to leave.  
  
'Could that have been Mamoru's spirit, the way the Tsukikage no knight was? No, couldn't be. He looked nothing like Mamoru except for his hair color. Still, it's good to have an ally once more...' Usagi thought to herself before turning around and heading back towards the senshi. 


	5. Part 5

Well dearies, we've come to the last of my pre-made chapters. There are a lot of different directions I could take this (and the ending has been changed considerably from what it is on moonromance.com), but I can't seem to decide on what to do. School keeps me awfully busy, so God only knows when I'll update. I hope you've enjoyed my story—don't forget to comment/review! Peace outtie ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *mysterious music plays* I am Tuxedo Kamen! I belong to Naoko- sama, so leave poor Katie-chan alone! *throws a rose at the evil lawyers*  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart."  
  
--Backstreet Boys  
  
~*~ Part Five ~*~  
  
It was a beautiful, sunshiny morning, and for the first time in a little over a month, Usagi was going back to school. While her wounds were still as fresh and painful as ever, she knew she couldn't stop living just because Mamoru had. He wouldn't have wanted her to act like this, so she resolved to live for him.  
  
Usagi actually got up on time. She put on her school uniform and her necklace. She stared in the mirror and thought, 'I need a change...hmm, I think I'll ditch the odangos...'  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Usagi went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom had her back to her, but when she turned around, she got a major shock. "Honey, your hair..." Usagi had her hair completely down, with the sides pulled back into an intricate braid.  
  
"Do you like it? I wanted a change of pace."  
  
"It's very pretty dear, just...different." Luna shot Usagi one of those 'we need to talk' looks.  
  
Usagi wolfed down her breakfast (some things will never change) and had just finished when the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably Naru! She was going to walk to school with me. Bye mom!"  
  
As Usagi left, Ikuko heard Naru exclaim, "Wow Usagi! Look at your hair! It's so pretty!"  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Although her head swam in a dizzy haze, Usagi decided to try extra hard. She wanted to prove to her teachers and friends what she was capable of if she tried. No one could believe that she was the same girl--even Makoto and Ami were surprised at the change in attitude.  
  
*** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~ *** @~}~~~ *** @~}~~  
  
Luna was waiting outside after school for Usagi. As she walked out, she was surprised to see her there. Usagi decided that it was about that morning. She said goodbye to all of her friends and began walking home, with Luna following her.  
  
"So Luna, what's up?"  
  
"Usagi, why on Earth did you change your hair?!?!"  
  
"I dunno...guess I just was tired of odangos."  
  
"Well, those "odangos" are an important part of who you are," exclaimed Luna. "They are the hairstyle of the royal family of the Moon Kingdom. Your mother and all of your ancestors wore them, Princess Serenity wore them, Neo-Queen Serenity will wear them, and you'll pass the tradition on to your daughter!"  
  
Usagi fiercely looked at Luna with tears forming in her eyes. "What daughter?!? I'll never have a daughter now! Mamo-chan is DEAD and in case you've forgotten felinestien, it takes two to tango! The line will end with me! Now just LEAVE ME ALONE LUNA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi began running. 'Plus Mamo-chan always called me odango atama. The whole thing is just too painful.' She was crying so hard that she didn't see the person in front of her until it was too late. They both fell down hard on the pavement. "Oh, I'm so sorry...I...I didn't see you!" She looked up to see a tall, handsome man in his early twenties. He had auburn hair and green eyes.  
  
"That's okay, no harm done. Here, let me help you up." He extended his hand towards her, and Usagi gratefully accepted.  
  
"My name is Tenjou Masahiro—I just moved here from Nagasaki. What's yours?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Masahiro looked at her with a face full of concern. "Are you okay little rabbit? Looks like you've been crying."  
  
"Oh, I'm alright...thanks though."  
  
"You know what? I think I know one of your friends...do you know someone named Hino Rei?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I _knew_ your name sounded familiar! Hey, let's go to the park. I wanna find out more about you"  
  
"Sure." 'He sure is a hunk--WAIT! You already belong to Mamoru! Oh Mamo- chan, I miss you so much...' Her eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"Oh please don't cry Usagi...Look, let's sit on this bench. Now I think I know why you're so bummed. I saw you at the temple and asked Rei. I think she said something about a boyfriend," said Masahiro.  
  
"Yeah...he died," said Usagi softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It was about a month ago--I'm still not over it. We were soul mates--he picked up where I left off. I miss him so much!"  
  
"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how did he die?"  
  
"No, I don't mind, because..." said Usagi, "well, because for some reason I feel as if I can trust you." She then told the entire story, minus the Moon Kingdom stuff of course. By the time she was done, tears were streaming down her face again.  
  
"Wow," said Masahiro, "I'm so sorry Usagi--I can see that you loved him very much"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I'd better get home now--I've got homework to do. It was nice meeting you Masahiro."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too. See you around Usagi." 


End file.
